Into the Forest
by bombom5677
Summary: Anna, as the heir of Arendelle, met a mysterious blonde young lady who was wandering on the streets. How will this encounter change Anna's journey?
1. Author

_**Frozen 2 is brilliant, inspired me to write this piece of fanfic between Anna and Elsa.**_

_**This story will be based on Arendelle (Mostly AU) and the Enchanted Forest, Elsanna elements but not incest.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Brothers and Sisters

_**Frozen 2 is brilliant, inspired me to write this piece of fanfic between Anna and Elsa.**_

_**This story will be based on Arendelle (Mostly AU) and the Enchanted Forest, Elsanna elements but not incest.**_

* * *

"Ha...ha..." Elsa was panting heavily. She could feel her rapid heartbeat from her chest. She adjusted her clothing, making sure that her striking blonde hair is hidden under the cloak. Some of the passer by was staring at her weirdly because of how she behaved. She composed herself and make sure she blends into the crowd, and goes unnoticed. She clenched tightly into her palm, holding what is dearest to her and continue to walk.

* * *

Hans of Arendelle sighed, unknown to him, this is the tenth sigh he had in the morning. Staring into the blank working desk, stacked with loads of documents, he asked in a monotone voice to their most trusted steward in Arendelle Castle, Kai of Snoob, "Where's she?"

Kai adjusted his white bow tie, a gesture that he has when he is nervous or uncertain. "The princess..we had no idea where she went." Kai is a loyal and faithful steward in Arendelle Castle, in times like this, he can feel the prince, Hans is going to explode.

"I've just received a mail from Duke of Weaselton, still waiting for an approval from Arendelle about the trade process." Hans gritted his teeth in anger and rolled his eyes. Kai stepped forward, " I believe the princess do not want to trade with Weaselton because of how they treated their trading partners in the past. Exploitation of natural resources with only profit maximisation without considering any consequences."

Hans sent a death glare to Kai, intend to ask him to shut up without making any further comments about this issue. "Just..go get her. I need to discuss this issue with her."

"Yes, I had sent people looking for her."

* * *

"Hey you little cute reindeer, aren't you the cutest?"

"_Yes I am, always love carrot as snacks!_"

"Here you go! Carrot on your way!"

"Hi Sven, how's your day?" Kristoff Bjorgman startled by another voice besides him and 'Sven', he turned around, just to see a young red head lady come into the horse shed with a bright smile. Kristoff laughed and mimic Sven's voice, "I am great! How are you princess? Future Queen of Arendelle?"

"Oh shut up!" The freckled young lady give a small punch to Kristoff shoulder and smiled. "Rough day?" Kristoff brushed off the dried straws off the bench for Anna of Arendelle and sat beside her. "Yeah...all those paper works are giving me paper cuts and headaches. I wish I could take a day off, you know how we used to do..riding off on your reindeer to nowhere." Anna sighed and leaned on Kristoff's shoulder.

Kristoff looked at Anna. She had grown so much when they first met. Kristoff was adopted by a stableman who works in Arendelle Castle. At a young age, he was taught how to take care of royalties horses and in an exceptional case, acquired Sven when he is working in the stable. Then he met young Anna, hiding away from the guards of Arendelle in the stable inn. This is where their friendship begin. Anna is now the age of coronation, ready to be accept the throne to Arendelle in a few months time.

"You know what, I am going to take a stroll in the city to release the steam." Anna suddenly stood up and make a declaration. "Be careful not to be caught by the guards again." Kristoff laughed it off. Sven suddenly nudged Kristoff arm, knowing there is something he wanted to tell her. Kristoff looked at Sven with an annoyed look, but Sven seems to rolled its eyes. Kristoff clenched his fist into a ball, nodded his head to himself twice and turned to speak to Anna. "An...na?"

She left. Kristoff sighed and looked at Sven, "You idiot."

* * *

Anna adjusted her purple hooded cloak and hide herself under the cloak to make sure no one recognise her in the street. She was taught the best way to know her own people is to blend in them, and observe what their life is. Her father and mother had taught her that at a very young age, she often accompany them down the street to say hello to the people of Arendelle. Her heart clenched at this thought. Her parent passed away in a tragic accident while travelling to another country for diplomatic purposes. She will be crowned as Queen of Arendelle in a few months and maybe her brother...

Her train of thoughts were abrupted by a light bump on her shoulder. Anna turned around just to see a pair of panic icy blue eyes staring back at her, and the person kept running.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A few of the Arendelle guards were yelling behind Anna pointing towards the person's direction. The royal guards are very visible among the crowd, wearing greenish robes with Arendelle's symbl and white gloves, inviting stares and crowds to their way. Anna quickly looked at the person's direction to see that the person is squeezing through the crowd without falling.

Anna in a spite of moment, decided to take her hood off, showing who she is.

"OMG, its the princess!"

"Princess Anna!"

"Oh lord!"

"Princess Anna, can I have your autograph?!"

Anna smiled awkwardly, she diverted the royal guard's attention to her.

"Princess Anna." The royal guards stopped dead and bowed to her immediately.

"Okays." Anna being pushed and hugged by people around her, the royal guards looked at each other, then back to Anna.

* * *

Elsa knew it wouldn't be safe here. Her suspicious appearance had attracted a few glances from people, before she knows it, one of them reported her presence to the nearby Arendelle royal guards and the royal guards is heading towards her.

She cannot risk hurting anymore people, the best thing that she could think of is run. Run as fast as she could.

"Hey Stop!" The royal guards immediately chased her down the street when she started running. She had to flee, she had to be alive to protect what is important to her. She had to.

She bumped into a person with a purple cloak and who stared at her with a shocked sky blue eyes. Elsa blurted a soft apology and continue running to wherever that will keep her safe for awhile. She kept running until she heard a faint shout of "OMG, its the princess!". She slowed down her pace and turned her head at the direction of the crowd cheering with the royal guards standing there. A young red head lady with twin braids was standing among the people with a sheepish smile.

Elsa lowered her head and thankful for the lady's distraction, she managed to sneak and run away from the royal guards.

* * *

Anna was standing in the enormous meeting room with her brother, Hans standing opposite to the table. Hans crossed his arm and stared at her. Anna just smiled and looked at her brother, "Morning, big brother."

Hans sighed and released his crossed-arms, "Where have you been?"

Anna fiddled with her green dress, "Consulting people of Arendelle about what the country's future plan is?" Hans is not amused at all.

Anna walk to his big brother and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I just needed a small break from the task. I took a walk." Anna tilted her head sideways and hope that her brother is not angry anymore.

Hans tensed body relaxed as he sighed again, he pointed to the documents and papers on top of the table. " This needs immediate attention, princess."

Anna stuck out her tongue playfully and take a glance at the document titled: Weaselton Trade Agreement.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "Yes, I haven't discussed with you but we are not trading with them."

Hans turn into defensive mode again as he crossed his arms, "Enlightened me."

"Weaselton is a rich country with gold, but we cannot and will not trade with them because of how they exploited weaker countries." Anna stand firm on her ground, she need to ensure her own country, Arendelle is having good trade agreement with other countries, while indirectly not co-operating with countries who goes against Arendelle's value.

"Look." Hans pointed his fingers and tapped on the documents, "We need them. They are rich and powerful, that's just a little mistake that they had made, we don't need this to jeopardise future relationship with them."

Anna still had her eyebrows furrowed, "No. They treat people like slaves, causing damage to the country without any reparation to the country and left after they succumb all the resources that they need. I don't want Arendelle to be part of that." After she said that, Hans gritted his teeth and stand so near to Anna, that she thought Hans would start hitting her. "Arendelle is my country too." She could feel his warm breath and after finishing that sentence, he left the meeting room.

Anna stood there for a long time, until Kai came in and ask her if she wanted dinner.


End file.
